Seraph Blade Escanor
STATS Weight / Speed: 10 / 10 Power: 8 / 10 Durability: 8 / 10 Abilities -Divine Element Manipulation The user can create, shape and manipulate holy elements that are highly effective against the supernatural, such as demons and/or angels. They would be able to do all kinds of holy things with their unique type of element, which in question, can range from trapping and/or immobilizing to outright banishing or killing supernatural threats. Furthermore, divine elements may have other properties and abilities, such as healing, resurrection, summoning angels and/or spirits of the deceased from Heaven to the material plane. -Absolute Attack User can create/use attacks that cannot be blocked, reduced, countered, negated or deflected by any means, defenses, armor, and immunity. This ability is not dependent on physical factors like strength but is instead based on the properties of the attack. -worthiness enchantment. The user can enchant any object (weapons, jewelry, furniture, etc.) to be used by only those who have proven themselves worthy (as defined by the user) of using said object. Unworthy can not use the object or it's powers or even pick it up at all due to the enchantment, even if the person in question has Enhanced Strength or Supernatural Strength. -Purfication The user can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects, often including demons possessing it or mind control affecting it. It can turn evil to good or merely make someone pure. -Devine Slayer The user can kill a deity/deities or any divine embodiment they may choose to get rid of. They are resistant to the effects of a deity and are capable of killing the specified deity. The user may be a deity with vast or corrupting powers or a being higher than a deity. Because deities are powerful and numerous, it may require instigating a war to kill them all at once. -Demonic Slayer The user can kill demons/demonic entities of any form, being able to go toe-to-toe with even the strongest of demons and gain resistance to their demonic powers and demonic corrupting effects. -One man army The user is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. They are a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with a near-supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest in various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at long-range combat as they are in close quarters. -Cutting The user is able to easily cut almost anything simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who have exceptionally strong proficiencies with weapons are able to use this power. -Power manifestation User acts as a physical manifestation or personification of a certain power or concept, which they can manipulate in varying degrees, up to and including practical nigh-omnipotence. Most users are strongly affected by the power they embody, in appearance, personality, etc. Many of these entities are ancient, being the primal manifestation of their concept, and on the level of cosmic beings. -Divine Empowerment The user can draw strength from powerful divine forces of different gods in order to increase their natural abilities. Often times, this occurs when one gives prayer to the gods, comes in contact with a relic of their power, or becomes a conduit of their energy. If the user is deemed worthy, they may be able to keep the powers they are blessed with. -Angelic Magic User is capable of using angelic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. This type of magic is usually used by angels/angelic beings and those related to them. Appearance Escanor is a thin sword, with a very thin blade, on its pommel it has a hawk/eagle carved in. the blade itself has some carings but the hilt is pretty standard, some of it is very ornate and pretty, however. Extra Owner = Lara